Country and Capital bonding
by SweetLittleAlien
Summary: Germany finds out he has a daughter and has to raise her. Young Gisella appears to be more like him than it seems. As she grows, she goes from being a happy child to a teen in military training. Horrible summary, OC's, Germant is a bit OOC in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realize I haven't posted anything the dates that I said I would. My computer actually broke and I had to get a new tower so all the chapters I had for all of my fanfics are all gone and I have to type them up again. Sorry for the long wait! The chapters for my other fanfics should be updated either over the weekend or Monday.**

**That aside, this is just a short fic I wanted to write. It's actually an RP I did with someone. I decided to turn in into a fic. I took it into small bits and pieces to make short chapters out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. I only own my OC, Berlin.**

Ludwig sat in a huge room in his usual seat at the end of the table. He looked at the other countries as they were bickering, then wondered when he would meet a little girl that his boss told him about. All he knew was that he was supposed to find Berlin, who his boss called his daughter. Ludwig guessed it was true, but he really wanted to meet her for himself.

Gisella was outside by a small pond, looking at the fish swimming around in it. She heard that she was supposed to be meeting someone important that day, but wasn't told exactly who it was and why she had to meet them. Looking around, she sighed and sat on a near by bench, then started thinking.

Ludwig sighed one more time before slamming his hands on the table and standing. He stood and yelled that things neededto be organized, and how long everyone could speak. The meeting was then quickly over with his OCD ways, and he was on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got two chapters up in one day. I feel accomplished :3 Anyways~ I know the chapters are really short, but that's actually how I planned them to be, but they might get longer if I want them to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own my OC, Gisella 'Berlin'**

**Enjoy~~~ :3**

* * *

><p>Someone brought Gisella to the entrance of the building and told her to stay there as they walked inside. The little girl looked at the building and blinked a couple times as she was wondering why she had to stand there.<p>

Ludwig walked out of the bathroom after splashing some water on his face, now leaving a few strands of hair hanging infrom of his eyes. He slowly walked to the building entrance, but stopped short before he got to the door, and looked around as he wondered where Gisella was.

Gisella was outside, sitting on a bench by the door. She remained quiet, but then heard whimpering by a tree and looked over. She then frowned as she was looking at a little brown puppy that looked that looked lost and hurt, but then looked up at the doors as she heard them opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3 :D Chapter I think 6, of my Bleach fanfic will be uploaded today as well, and the other chapter to that story as well as the fourth chapter to this story will be uploaded, porbably tomorrow morning.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the others, but this is where my chapters will start to get longer and have more detail in them. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, howver, I DO own my OC, Gisella 'Berlin'**

**Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked outside and shut his eyes for a moment, breathing in long and deep. He let out a sigh and heard a sad sound. He then opened his eyes and saw a small girl looking at him, and a puppy by a tree. He tried for a smile, but stopped. The feeling was far to forgein for him. He silently walked over the puppy and picked it up, rubbing behind its ears. "Is this your dog?"<p>

Gisella shook her head. "No. I just saw it there a couple seconds ago." Gisella looked at Ludwig with curiosity. She noticed that he had blonde hair and blue eyes like her, as well as a heavy accent, though his was heavier than hers.

Ludwig raised a brow as he was curious to as to who this little girl was. He had also noticed the accent and couldn't help but asl, "I know this would be an awkward question if the answer is no, but are you by any chance Berlin?" He held the puppy, which was now asleep in his arms.

Gisella smiled and nodded. "Ja! I am!" She kept her smile on but started thinking a little. "Are you the important person that I am supposed to meet today?" Gisella the stood and walked over to Ludwig.

Ludwig tried for another smile, that smile looked a little more natural. He shifted his weight letting the small dog rest on his shoulder, and heldout his hand. "Ja. I am Germany, but my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. What is your name?"

The small girl took Ludwig's hand in her tiny hand, and lightly shook it. "Gisella...uhm..." She began to think as she didn't know her last name, but then said, "Or just 'Ella' for short." She then tilted her head. "Why was I supposed to meet you though?"

Ludwig thought for a moment, then shrugged. "To be honest, my boss just said, 'It's time you meet Berlin. She's technically your daughter so be nice.' And told me to find you after the world meeting."

Gisella's eyes widened a little. "So then... you're my vater*?" She then thought for and tightly hugged him, then looked up at the puppy while still hugging Ludwig. "Is the puppy okay?"

Ludwig stiffened a little out of reflex, but then relaxed a moment later and wrapped an arm around his new daughter. "Ja...I guess I am." The smile he tried for this time looked more genuine as he looked down at Gisella, then to the puppy. "It's asleep.. How cute."

"It sounded like it was hurt earlier," said Gisella, "Does it look hurt, vati?"

Ludwig looked a the puppy...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh cliffhanger~ I bet you never expected that...Well... you might have expected this to happen in one of these chapters.<strong>

**This chapter will be continued in chapter 4 xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig looked at the puppy and noticed that it had a small gash on it's leg. "We need to get him to a vet," He said calmly, yet obviously worried. He had three dogs and a cat at home, so how could he not be worried? He looked at his young daughter and asked as he was getting ready to leave, "Do you want to come along?"

Gisella nodded and followed Ludwig while looking up at the puppy every now and then to make sure that it was okay. As they were walking, Gisella was looking around at all of the people around them and began to get shy, so she made sure to stay really close to her father. Ludwig turned around to make sure that Gisella was behind him, and smiled when he saw her right by him. He leaned over as they were walking and placed a hand on her head, then said, "Let's get this dog to the vet." He then pulled his car keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the car door, then got in.

Gisella nodded and got in the back seat. She looked out the window, her blue eyes wondering all over the place as she watched the scenery After a little while, she ended up falling asleep. Ludwig continued to drive to the vets office, and pulled into a parking space. He looked over and lightly smiled when he noticed that Gisella was asleep and lightly tapped on her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and blink a couple times.

Gisella looked at Ludwig, then noticed that they were at the vets office. She satup and unbuckled herself before opening the car door and getting out. Ludwig waited for her, then walked up to the door and opened it. Gisella quietly followed him in as he went to talk to the receptionist and looked around at the other cats and dogs that were there.

The receptionist smiled and took the small puppy, but was obviously worried and said, "Come back later. Danke." Ludwig just nodded and said goodbye and walked back to Gisella.

"She said that she could fix him up, " He told her, then asked, "Are you okay?"

Gisella nodded and lightly smiled while saying, "Ja, I'm fine." After she had said that, her stomach growled and her face went red from embarrassment but she just laughed a little. "Just a little hungry.."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got to uploading this :3 I'm sorry that it took so long! I have been really busy and a lot of stuff was happening .<strong>


End file.
